Mors kærlighed
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Toshiko siempre estuvo orgullosa de ser la madre de Sora, pero al ver toda la madurez que adquirió su hija con los años comprendió algo importante...


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Digimon_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p>El sol de verano cubría a la ciudad de Tokio, llenándola de calor. Una brisa cálida se coló en el departamento de la familia Takenouchi.<p>

Toshiko, sentada en el tatami **(1)** de la sala, sonrió orgullosa mientras observaba con sus ojos castaños a su querida hija sentada frente a ella. Sora ya no era la niña rebelde que le llevaba la contraria sólo porque sentía que no era comprendida, ahora era una bella mujer. Todo había cambiado para bien.

Mientras mantenía una amena conversación con su hija, la mujer mayor recordó las recurrentes peleas que tuvo con su primogénita hace muchos años, cuando Sora era todavía una niña, no había día en que no discutiese con su adorada hija. Toshiko, en esos tiempos, no estaba de acuerdo con el pasatiempo que Sora tenía: el fútbol. A la mujer le preocupaba de que su niña pudiese salir gravemente herida a causa de ese deporte, aún podía recordar las veces en que Sora regresaba de sus prácticas de fútbol, con las rodillas ensangrentadas y las piernas moreteadas. Al parecer la preocupación de Toshiko fue interpretada por su hija como una forma de rechazo a su manera de ser, lo que complicaba su ya de por sí distante relación. Esto ocasionó que la mente de Sora se cerrara a cualquier posible pasatiempo relacionado con su madre, centrándose en el fútbol y volviéndose una niña algo masculina, consciente de que esa actitud molestaba a su progenitora.

Pero, para alegría de Toshiko, la aventura que Sora tuvo en el Digimundo ayudó a mejorar considerablemente su relación de madre-hija pues la menor comprendió finalmente el amor que su madre sentía por ella. Lo que causó que su hija tuviese una mentalidad más abierta y de esta manera se empezó a interesar por otros pasatiempos, dejando de lado al fútbol. Toshiko pudo enseñarle a jugar el tenis (deporte que practicaba en sus días de estudiante). Para orgullo de la castaña, su hija aprendió con rapidez las técnicas del mencionado deporte, volviéndose una jugadora hábil. También, Sora se mostró más interesada en el arte del Ikebana **(2)**, prestando más atención cuando su madre le enseñaba a preparar arreglos florales, con el tiempo Toshiko descubrió que su hija tenía un don natural para el Ikebana. Su primogénita ciertamente había madurado.

Esos recuerdos llenaban de alegría a la experimentada florista, definitivamente su hija era su mayor orgullo. Volvió a estudiar a su hija, quien se encontraba hablándole alegremente, se veía radiante. Sora llevaba un elegante vestido rosa de maternidad, tenía el vientre abultado debido a su embarazo de seis meses. Esa imagen sobrecogió a Toshiko, pronto sería abuela, parecía que hubiera ayer cuando sostuvo en sus brazos a su hija por primera vez, era tan pequeña y delicada, cuando la vio supo de inmediato que sería su mayor tesoro. Ahora era el turno de su hija, ella pronto se convertiría en madre, su vida ya no volvería a ser la misma, eso era seguro. Aunque desconocía el género del bebé, la mujer mayor deseaba en secreto que fuese una niña. Quería ver la madurez de su hija para criar una niña, pero estaba segura de que sería una madre estupenda. Sin poder resistir su curiosidad, la castaña preguntó solemnemente:

–¿Saben de qué sexo será?

Sora miró a su madre por unos instantes, con el desconcierto adornándole sus ojos rubíes, luego sonrió dulcemente.

–Yamato-kun y yo deseamos que sea una sorpresa –. Respondió la pelirroja mientras se acariciaba el vientre con suavidad.

Los ojos castaños de la señora Takenouchi se llenaron de lágrimas pero las contuvo, no quería que su hija la viese llorar, podría pensar que su llanto era de tristeza cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, lloraba de alegría porque su querida niña ya era toda una mujer. Toshiko notó que Sora la miraba algo extrañada, decidió desviar la atención.

–¿Cuándo regresa Yamato-san de su viaje espacial? – Preguntó la mayor.

Al escuchar el nombre de su esposo, las mejillas de Sora se tiñeron de carmín.

La castaña sonrió levemente ante la reacción de su hija, al parecer aún actuaba como una adolescente enamorada. La mujer recordó con cierta nostalgia que, cuando su hija todavía era una niña, solía decirle que deseaba algún día tener un amor como el de sus padres. Por suerte lo encontró. Ese muchacho, llamado Yamato Ishida (su compañero de aventuras en el Digimundo) le había robado el corazón a Sora cuando apenas estaban empezando la escuela secundaria baja, las circunstancias en las que surgió ese amor es un misterio para todo el mundo (incluido Toshiko) ni siquiera los demás digielegidos lo sabían, al parecer era un secreto que pertenecía sólo a Yamato y Sora.

–En un par de semanas, él quiere acompañarme en los últimos meses de embarazo –. Dijo la morena con un suspiro de nostalgia mientras perdía su mirada en la ventana de la sala.

–Yamato-san es alguien muy dedicado a su familia –. Comentó Toshiko al notar que los ánimos de su hija habían caído en picada.

–Él siempre ha sido un hombre cariñoso – Susurró Sora con una sonrisita de enamorada mientras miraba al suelo de tatami.

Toshiko era conocedora del profundo amor que Sora le tenía a su esposo, después de todo, ese mismo amor le había dado el suficiente valor como para declarársele aquella Nochebuena, también la llevó a salir con él durante años hasta que finalmente los dos se casaron, y, dentro de un par de meses, Sora le daría un hijo al amor de su vida. Por ello, la señora Takenouchi estaba muy feliz de que su hija pudiese vivir un amor así, de esa magnitud.

–Estoy segura de que Yamato-san será un gran padre – Habló la mujer mayor mientras posaba su pálida mano en el hombro de su hija.

Cómo respuesta, Sora sólo sonrió levemente mientras volvía a acariciar su abultado vientre. De repente, la pelirroja dio un respingo. Toshiko la miró interrogante.

–El bebé acaba de patear –. Aclaró la futura madre con mucha emoción.

–¿Ves? El bebé también cree que Yamato-san será un gran padre –. Bromeó la mujer mayor pero vio que su hija sólo bajó la mirada con cierta melancolía.

–Mamá… ¿Tú crees que seré una buena madre? – La pelirroja preguntó con inseguridad en su voz.

Toshiko la miró algo sorprendida, a pesar de la fortaleza de hierro que su hija poseía, ella tenía las típicas inseguridades de una futura madre.

–Por supuesto que sí, recuerda que tu eres la portadora del amor. Estoy segura que llenarás a tu bebé de mucho amor y comprensión para que se convierta en una gran persona–. La castaña respiró profundo. –Pero tienes que recordar que ser madre no es fácil, te espera un camino largo y doloroso que desconoces por completo. Es probable que cometas varios errores pero siempre recuerda que todo error puede ser remendado si se lo atiende a tiempo. Pero al final, cuando veas a tu niño convertido en un gran adulto, te darás cuenta de que no has vivido en vano –. Al terminar la oración, lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por las pálidas mejillas de Toshiko.

–Mamá…– Dijo Sora completamente conmovida. Sin poder contenerse, la pelirroja se abalanzó a los brazos de su progenitora, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo.

El momento conmovedor fue interrumpido por la melodía proveniente del celular de Sora. Con un resoplido, la pelirroja se separó de su madre para contestar su móvil. La señora Takenouchi podía escuchar la conversación con claridad (debido a los gritos de su hija), todo giraba en torno a la entrega de unos diseños de temporada. Supo que se trataba del trabajo de su primogénita, algo de lo que estaba sumamente orgullosa.

Desde su aventura en el Digimundo, ya era un hecho de que Sora se mostraba más perceptiva a las tradiciones familiares (en especial con el ikebana) por eso no le extrañó que su hija mostrara tanto interés con el uso ceremonial del kimono durante los arreglos florales. Siempre estudiaba a detalle cada kimono que se ponía cuando practicaba el Ikebana. Cuando, años después, Sora le dijo que planeaba convertirse en una diseñadora de modas especializada en kimonos, se llenó de orgullo pues no muchas jóvenes en Japón se interesan en su cultura.

La mujer mayor observó como Sora daba indicaciones sobre los últimos diseños con un rostro profesional y serio. Un espectáculo algo extraño de ver, tomando en cuenta su estado de gestación pero al mismo tiempo le daba un aire maternal y profesional.

Con todo esto, Toshiko estaba segura de que no vivió en vano.

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>

**(1) ****Tapiz acolchado **

**(2) Ikebana, arte japonés consistente en disponer las flores, hojas y ramas en distintos objetos contenedores, desarrollado durante siete siglos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: Siempre quise retratar en un fic la relación de Sora con su madre pues es muy compleja, me gusta mucho XD No pude evitar poner Sorato (después de todo forma parte del canon :p), es que son tan lindos, además mañana es Nochebuena :3 Es mi pequeño tributo a esa pareja u.u<strong>


End file.
